Israel Volume 1
by Wonderverse
Summary: A WW epic chronicling Diana's long term alliance to protect the Israeli/Jewish people and Christians from evil.
1. Chapter 1

Israel

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Series

Wonder Woman:

Mossad HQ

Tel Aviv, State of Israel

2019

There were many stoic expressions from the various standing operatives and IDF personnel as I entered. Many were unsure as to what stance that I would take here with them. It was no secret that I was pro Israel (I had a long history with them), but as things were intensifying in the ME that long held WW view could have changed or been modified. There had been a lot of that of late from WW's end. My reputation had suffered greatly for being more controversial and less "loving" in that sense. Much of who I was and had always been was still the same; the difference was that I was taking a "tough love" approach to the world and its affairs. For too long I'd seen so many prey upon the good will and generosity of others; but no more. Need should only be given to those that truly needed it; it was sink or swim time.

"Wonder Woman; welcome," said the deputy prime minister, a middle aged shrewd man named Bolan. "We regret the prime minister will not be able to attend; he is dealing with the ongoing crisis." The crisis of course was Iran; and that was mostly why I was here - to put an end to that cancer once and for all. If I had my way the Iranian people would be free from tyranny for good. Their regime from 1979 onwards was just Shia totalitarianism; nothing more. They were also trying to fabricate and rush in their desired eschatology event with the prophesied Imam Mahdi's arrival. My job was to prevent that - and to prevent them from taking the world with them in murderous nuclear fire.

I stood before the empty seat at the large meeting table that had been reserved for me and gave him a small nod. "Of course. I more than understand." I then took my seat; they sat with me as though I was some VIP or head of state. Obviously I didn't need/seek such gestures but I appreciated the respect that was showed. As WW I had helped them during the Shoah and helped them to regain their homeland again. I'd always admired the Jewish people. They had been targeted for extermination for millennia and had mostly stayed alive because of their own efforts; they were unsurpassed masters of adaptation. They didn't whine or complain like so many others did; they just pushed on and innovated their way out of suffering. And while certainly a gentile god my father Zeus had been with them all along, as he had been with my Themysciran sisters. Whether or not they were my father's chosen people only he could say; but I did know for a fact that they played a special role in history; a mostly positive one. I wanted to help keep their fire alive.

What most did not know was that it had been my evil half brother Ares that had truly inspired Muhammad to create Islam. Ares had posed as the archangel Gabriel and convinced him to create the totalitarian death cult masquerading as a religion; a religion often allied with communism to form the new Axis Powers and presently greatest threat to the world and its survival. I'd wished many times to travel back in time to prevent that occurrence from happening but Ares would have tried again. Ares was Lucifer; he always had been. It had been the shared duty of Olympus to oppose him until my father had willed my creation. And being that I didn't come from any Abrahamic tradition I could be the outsider looking in.

"I'm sure you're aware of the situation," said Bolan. "I am," I replied. "I've made potus aware of it too. He's taking more of a defensive position on it for now for various reasons but as I'm not bound to any one particular nation state I can intervene at a level no one else can." Bolan gave a small nod. "We are working on a number of scenarios already - and we will take the fight to them if need be." "I understand. I'd recommend letting me accompany your men in the field. I can help to protect your forces from harm. And in the event Iran employs some manner of WMD I can hopefully take them down before they can do any lasting harm." None objected to having me along; I didn't think that they would.

As a silence continued I leaned forward and folded my hands together atop the table. I still sensed that something in the air needed clearing. I still had a good idea as to what that was; and I would make damned sure it was no less clear or firm than before. "I want to reassure you all that as Wonder Woman my standing behind the Israeli state is no less resolute than it has ever been. If anything, recent events are compelling me to commit to the safety of the Israeli state like never before. Our key to winning this? Courage; as it always has been. We must hold to love peace and all other civilized attributes that have made all societies great throughout the ages, but it will be timeless bravery that will prove our greatest asset in the days ahead. And I pledge to you that Wonder Woman will forever stand beside the State of Israel against its many enemies; no matter the cost."

That did the job; and that had indeed been the issue in the first place. They had needed the firmest of reassurances that WW would not abandon them in the policy sense. She sure as hell wouldn't.

Now it was time for war; another war to save the world from psychopathic evildoers that would kill freedom if they could. And a woman - something they had always hated - would stand between them as one of their greatest enemies. To me there could be no greater honor and privilege. Hell, I welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasted no time in getting the IDF to move out for Esfahan to hit vital enemy installations. They were deep in the heart of Iranian territory. We would of course fly over a good portion of the ME to get there - not to mention enter deep into the heart of Iranian airspace. But the Israelis had me flying wingman so to speak. I could have used the jet but I really wanted to feel my divine fists physically punching through the cockpits and fuselages of these assholes when the time came. I admittedly hated them, as I hated all totalitarians (left and right), and I was going to show them what screwing with freedom loving people did. Their savage threats meant nothing to me or the free world and I was going to prove once again as WW why that was the case.

"Wonder Woman - we have multiple bogeys incoming from the north," said the IDF strike force commander into my earpiece; we were all flying supersonic. "Copy that." We weren't even in Iranian airspace yet, but that wouldn't stop these bastards from acting. It was still Iraqi airspace, but the Sunni majority here didn't/wouldn't necessarily get in the way of our acting here. We were still "allies" after all, although I certainly didn't care for Islam in general.

"I'll go ahead and soften them up." "Copy that WW." I surged ahead of the strike force via magical propulsion. It was a nighttime strike so there would be a visibility disadvantage for all concerned; not so much for me. The missiles could track my heat signature but a body signature would still be harder to track than an enemy aircraft.

I was well ahead of the Israeli jets now; they'd also slowed to give me the opportunity to hit these assholes where it would hurt the most. I could see the enemy jets closing now; there were flashes in the darkness. They were missiles all right. They came in fast; I sped up. They wouldn't typically hurt me but they could still disorient me long enough for them to close in on the Israelis. The key was not to get hit in the first place. The tactical goal here was to remain a bodily projectile of solid effectiveness. Two missiles came at me head on; I sped up and flew between them before they could hit me. I reached the closest enemy jet; he spotted me and tried to veer off; I sped up yet and my fist went through his cockpit an instant later. I flew through the aircraft and kept going. He tried to eject but the jet exploded before he could. His wingman maneuvered the other way to avoid me; the missiles had turned around for me. I took a more leisurely turn in my maneuver to draw the missiles after me.

They were now drawn to me; I sped for that enemy wingman. He tried to evade but I closed the gap with speed. The missiles were right on top of us now. I broke one way and the enemy the other; he was struck by his dead wingman's missiles an instant later and was mortally ended then and there. Now that was poetic justice! I continued leading the way into the heart of this regime that was in its early death throes.


	3. Chapter 3

I told the IDF to back off on the Esfahan raid; I told them I'd do it alone for them instead. The regime assholes continued to hijack western tankers as well as making their usual idiotic boasts, but they were playing with fire; and the only way to fight against fire was with it.

I poured on the speed. The goal was to flatten these vital Esfahan installations before they could do any vital harm with them. They were many operational things - but they possessed key infrastructural assets for making WMDs. Given the level of craziness in Tehran they would not hesitate to use them if sufficiently provoked (which they were always that!). However if WW nullified that capability...that would prove to be a different matter entirely.

They detected my bodily signature but only barely; it was not enough to launch missiles. But they would still be on the alert for earth's superhuman to even the odds and eliminate the thug intimidation taking place here. The regime could not accept its own irrelevance in world affairs. They were as bad as North Korea (they were on my hit list too).

I neared the targets; they were good and many - and they were heavily protected. I flew down and fast for them. The radars had picked me up more solidly by now and opened fire with everything they had. I increased the super speed to surpass Hermes; I punched through the first installation. It was a missile assembly facility. I punched through a series of thick protective walls with herculean power. Sentries were there and they opened fire. I remained a blur as I came at them, bashing them away without much trouble. I was soon at the missile assembly machinery and was bashing that soon thereafter. I found the main fuel tanks and power generators for the facility and destroyed those. Based on how they were interlinked it didn't take much to set off a chain reaction. I took grenades from the downed guards and threw them where they would help do the most damage. Secondary explosions occurred and this did the job to take out the outer portions of the installation. More guards tried to shoot at me but the explosions killed them before they could. I continued to punch my way through wall and man with moderate challenge; but what was only a light challenge for me posed much more so for my mortal allies. That's why they needed me and this was why I was here.

The entire place shook as though Poseidon himself had wrought the earthquake (which many forgot he was the god of too - and horses!); it was time to get the Hades out of there. Men screamed as they were blown to bits and taken in fire by their own WMD toys turned against them. I felt no pity for them. That would be between them and the lord of the underworld himself when they met him. It wouldn't be seventy some virgins in paradise though; that much I could say for sure. Lord Zeus had made me god of truth; I ought to know.

I flew back up into the sky fast/furious as the entire facility - a major western target - was taken in massive fire. WW had struck again. This was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to Tel Aviv following the destruction of that major Esfahan installation. This had surely kicked the nest; the entire region was on full alert. Believe me - I'd been more than tempted to go after the Supreme Asshole but Israel hadn't authorized it. They'd wanted to do things in phases; I could understand that. It could also cause a chain reaction, for Iran had ties with Russia and China. But the Axis of Evil did not have the advantage that the West and Israel had: me. And if needed I could go in with my Olympian allies to help with it as well. If they truly wanted a standoff of historic proportions than that is exactly what they would get.

But their BS was coming to an end; one way or another. I'd hang that tyrant bastard myself with my lasso when the time came - and let it go viral for all to see. I, the God of Truth, have spoken.

It was a nice thought anyway. I'd let it guide my thoughts as the standoff continued.

This meeting actually brought the PM himself to it; an older man named Halous. DPM Bolan and him were both at this next key strategy meeting. Everyone stood as I walked into the room. Things were obviously tense, but they were also confident and quietly optimistic. They dared not show that too much though, for war was near, and many could still die on all sides.

"Wonder Woman - thank you for everything that you have done to date for us and the world," said Halous as I stood before the large conference room table. "Thank you prime minister. Trust me when I say though - I was more than willing to finish the job." There were some small laughs in the room. It was okay. None here underestimated the seriousness of the situation. But it was okay to say we couldn't stand these psychopathic pricks. None of us considered the stone age a golden age; and frankly never would. End of story.

"That was already discussed before your arrival here by the cabinet," said the PM. He trailed off; his gaze went around the various members of his cabinet. I already knew what they wanted of me; and I'd already pledged to them my full commitment prior to the Esfahan raid. In fact, I preferred it this way. "You don't have to ask or say it sir - I'll do it." He looked at me, as did all his ministers and staff. "It's better this way. I can't die; not really. My father, whom many here would call the Tetragrammaton, whom my people knew as the Lord Zeus, made me the eternal guardian of all things. I am no messiah; I am a protector; and a warrior. I also use charity when it is called for; but for this vital operational stage to deal with Iran I must be the warrior above all else. Let me do so on your behalf."

None objected.


	5. Chapter 5

Israeli command had agreed to let me serve as the spear tip for the greater offensive to come. This had also been my recommendation. It was best that they remained in a support role for what had yet to come. I'd seen too many mortal brave die. It was of course their fight too, as it should have been and would be, but as I told the command I couldn't really die in that sense of it. That made me the perfect person for this job. I would also do more of my own mission planning and execution. This way there would be less leaks and potential for operational fubars.

They'd also left the majority of targeting to myself to decide. I had no need to drag this crap out any longer than it needed to be. Islam was a scourge but that had to be dealt with in real time.

Tehran was definitely at the top of my to do list. And since Israel hadn't objected I had my sights on them...

"Dearest Di...you had to know I was going to show up at some point..."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "What do you want?" "Come, come now. Is that any way to say hello to your loving half brother and future husband?" "I have no doubt you're behind this recent crap-" "Duh, sis! It's war, which is, um...me! Ha ha ha!"

I tried to focus on my battle planning, but that was going to be hell now. "These fools have always served me well." "Of course; you created them." "Yes, and like all good cannon fodder they have their uses. All it took was a little magical disguising to become Gabriel and the rest was - boom! History. No way I could have created Christianity. Too wimpy! The fire/brimstone old testament god is my kind of guy. Yahweh's kind of a badass in his own right. When he gets irked at these roaches he just - boom - wipes them out. Awesome! Christianity defanged him. Pity!"

"I'm going to stop this madness, brother; starting with your Supreme Jackass puppet." "That's my girl! Get that warrior blood going. I'll make you my wife yet!"

This was hardly the first time we had gone at it where the Jewish people/nation was concerned. Brother had been the driving force behind WW2. This was just the next stage in that old struggle. Did he hate the Jews? No. If it hadn't been them it would have been someone else. He focused Nazi Germany on them because it generated conflict. That's all it ever was about for brother; conflict.

"Go out there, Diana dearest. Show them that Amazon spirit. Prove me right about them as you always do. And, then, when you see the folly of their very existence you will stand at my side and tell our so called father to go to hades and stay there. And then wonderful Mount Olympus can be ours..."

It was time for war; and my fight would indeed go to Tehran.


	6. Chapter 6

Brother's entry timing into any conflict I was in was never coincidental. It meant that I was intensifying my fight and he wanted to be the opposition that always gave me the best fight possible. I didn't sense he would take a direct role in this next fight to come but it didn't matter. He would fuel their actions regardless. That would make them dangerous/crazy enough to do just about anything (and his global Islamic death cult made them that way anyway!).

I returned to Iranian airspace as a supersonic bogey. I was comm silent with command. This was my op, and whatever happened was on me. That was okay. I wasn't here to play nice with these bastards. And the west/Israel had given their silent blessing to do just that.

They came at me in multiple air attack squadrons. After what I'd done to them already and seeing a bogey flying solo on their radar they had to figure it was me. It was going to be one hell of a showdown. Good! Liberty or Death! That was my motto since I'd restarted the sons of liberty; and as its lead daughter I intended to bring that mentality to wherever I went in creation.

Brother was fueling these morons but it wouldn't matter. I was still ultimately more powerful, for it was my destiny to ever balance him out. They fired a series of missiles all together this time. I shot forward at blinding speeds (I could easily go FTL even if needed). This was fast enough. And my godly senses would serve as my radar of sorts. I'd be able to evade the missiles as they came in and even turn them against the enemy.

They closed and the fighters spread out to try and net me in. It was an old trick. I focused/closed on the center fighters and readied my fists to do what needed doing. They veered off and evaded; but I was more maneuverable yet. I angled for the closest fighter and went forward like only a god could do. I readied my fist as I neared the back of that enemy fighter and an instant later I was ready to punch... I did. I destroyed it and flew right through it. I swiftly angled for the next and sped forward again.

The main group of missiles was coming around now. The other central fighter in that formation, still closest to me, turned and tried to bring his cannon to bear on me. I stayed ahead of him. He fired but it remained ineffective.

Two of the missiles were closing rapidly... I kept my evasion angle tight as he fired his cannon; then I flew into his interior at the last moment to draw the missiles in. The missiles made contact and I sped away right before the jet was taken in fire. "Yahoo!" I couldn't help but cheer. It was childish I know but I couldn't deny how damned good it felt. The thought of doing this to their so called supreme leader made me ecstatic with anticipation.

Other missiles closed in and the flanking fighters tightened their aerial noose. This fight was only beginning; and I intended to go right down their throat. You read me right, brother. Bring it on!


End file.
